


Moon

by amardulce



Series: She Is - The 1st Album [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amardulce/pseuds/amardulce
Summary: tell me your secret, talk to me baby





	

Their hands are tangled together, Jonghyun’s fingers loosely holding onto Kibum as they get lost in each other. Kibum’s lying on his back with Jonghyun hovering over him, and they can’t think of anywhere else they’d rather be. Jonghyun breaks away from the kiss, looking down at Kibum, his eyes tracing over his delicate features – his slightly parted lips, his high cheekbones and the flush he can see running along them. He loves everything about Kibum. When their eyes meet Jonghyun gets lost in them for a moment, as he always does.

He titles his head down again to plant a soft kiss to Kibum’s cheek, then makes his way towards his ear, pressing kisses all the while. He bites on his ear softly, loving how Kibum’s hold on his hand tightens a bit, before whispering to him, his voice rough and low from all the kisses.

“So, are you going to tell me what you want?”

He can feel Kibum becoming a bit reluctant, embarrassment settling over him, as he shifts underneath him to get more comfortable. Jonghyun grins in response.

“Talk to me baby, tell me your secret,” he moves back enough to look into Kibum’s eyes again, though he avoids his gaze. “You know your silence is actually giving me really dirty thoughts.”

Kibum breaks free from his hold and shoves gently at his chest. “Why are you being like this?”

Jonghyun can’t help the smirk that spreads across his lips, he loves when Kibum gets this way. “I’ll act how I want, ‘Bum, you know in the end you’ll be satisfied.”

Kibum just ignores him. Jonghyun settles his hands on Kibum’s waist, repositioning his legs so one rests comfortably between Kibum’s. He buries his head in the junction between his neck and shoulder and presses a kiss there.

“Don’t act all shy and modest now, Kibum. C’mon, tell me what you fantasised,” he leans up and whispers in his ear again. “Just relax, babe. I’ll do anything you want, even take you to the moon.”

Kibum smacks the back of his head and Jonghyun just kisses his cheek in response. They lie there for a moment, Jonghyun happily embracing Kibum as he waits for him to crack and tell him what he wants. He’s actually really excited to hear what Kibum’s been dreaming about. He would fulfil any request of Kibum’s, as long as he’s able to.

“Fine,” Kibum finally huffs and Jonghyun grins in triumph. Kibum flips them over and Jonghyun can feel the excitement building in his chest already, arousal stirring low in his stomach, before Kibum’s even told him anything. He doesn’t have to wait to hear what Kibum is going to say to know it’ll be good – when they’re open with each other like this it always ends up being a great time for the both of them.

“You asked for it.”


End file.
